The present invention relates to multi-exposure imaging, and, in particular, to multi-exposure image processing.
Multi-exposure methods are often used to produce high dynamic range (HDR) images. Typically, multiple images are taken of the same scene using different exposure times, which are later combined during image processing. Typically, pixels from short-exposure images may be selected for brightly-lit areas while pixels from long-exposure images may be selected for poorly-lit areas.
In certain applications, such as automotive applications, there may be a great deal of motion in the scenes that are to be captured. In such cases, the multiple images that are captured in during multi-exposure imaging may be very different and may be difficult to combine using conventional methods.
Automotive applications can include machine-vision such as using processing equipment to detect road edges, read road signs, or detect oncoming traffic. Conventional multi-exposure image processing can produce false edges. As machine-vision relies on edge detection, false edges can be very detrimental.
It may therefore be desirable to have improved methods for processing multiple-exposure images.